1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display includes a plurality of OLEDs formed of a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each OLED emits light by energy generated when excitons generated as electrons and holes are combined drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the light. Accordingly, the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light source is not required. Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, the OLED display is appropriate for use in a mobile electronic device.
The OLED display includes a red organic emission layer emitting red light, a green organic emission layer emitting green light, and a blue organic emission layer emitting blue light, thereby realizing a color. A red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter are formed in a white organic emission layer emitting white light to realize the red, the green, and the blue, or a color filter is not partially formed in the pixel to realize the red, the green, the blue, and the white, thereby forming a white OLED display with improved luminance.
However, when using the white organic emission layer, a white light source emitted from the white organic emission layer of a single layer passes through the color filter formed in each pixel to realize the color such that it is difficult to optimize the color for each pixel. Accordingly, the color characteristic is controlled to be adjusted for one pixel of the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel such that a lateral characteristic with regard to the front may be changed for each pixel. Accordingly, a difference between the front color and the lateral color is generated thereby a display quality may be deteriorated.